Finally You are Mine
by TwentyFivePercentMelancholy
Summary: B had kidnapped a college student he has obsessed over since he was younger, but she doesn't remember anything about him. Will love blossom? Or will B end up with the blood of a girl he loves on his hands? BxOC (May have to change rating later for stuff. Good or bad)
1. Chapter 1

Just another day. I had been home from a lecture for about an hour now and was ready to just relax in my on campus apartment at least until my drunk roommate, Miranda came home, slurring her words and cussing every god known to man. She was rough around the edges but there was a good heart somewhere deep past her party girl exterior. I laid down watching my daily science video, and eventually I dozed off. I woke up 3 hours later, pissed off at myself for sleeping so long. I decides to eat something and being in college I went to the café. I wasn't paying for unlimited dining for no reason.

I left not full but full enough as to where I wasn't stuffed. Being an Olympic swimming hopeful meant I couldn't stuff myself, As I looked back I noticed someone following me. I had never seen him on campus before. He was tall, taller than me and I was 6 feet even, he was in all black and his hair stuck out from under his hood he was eerie looking but somewhat alluring. Since it wasn't totally dark and people were out brushed I it off as though it was nothing, however I couldn't shake the feeling this man had ill intentions. What made it worse was the fact that he followed me to my apartment building. Shakily, I returned to my room and found Miranda passed out in a puddle of god knows what foul smelling body fluid. I passed her by, since it was normal for her to be this way. I sat in the couch and studied for a good 3 hours and eventually got bored and watched T.V for another hour or two. Trying to get my mind off of this man etched in my brain I tried to make contact with my passed out roommate. "'s Four a.m." I declared to her, "and your still passed out on the fucking floor."

I eventually went to my room sat down and absentmindedly read a book or two, thinking about who that man that was following me was. What did he want? He creeped me out, his hooded form was so elusive. I pondered the man for at least another 30 minutes. I walked around my house pondering this man and his existence. I eventually laid down and started thinking. I really want some ice cream. I (being barely clothed in my undergarments) put on a jacket and went to the kitchen. I noticed my roommate had disappeared, leaving behind a pool of...I'm not sure what. "I'll have to clean that up tomorrow" I sighed as I proceeded to the kitchen for my delicious treat. Me and Miranda had bought 5, gallon tubs of ice cream for the year since both our favorite ice cream flavor was Strawberry. I took out the ice cream out of the freezer and noticed a loud noise as I closed it. "It's just the air conditioner" I told myself. I grabbed a coffee mug from the drying rack and served myself some ice cream I then grabbed a spoon. I turned around and saw a man in a long sleeved black shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blazing red eyes standing there, I dropped my mug. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled but was unable to scream. I eventually blanked out and went limp, though I'm not sure why I was just left with darkness and thoughts, more so my questions. Where was he taking me? Why? Who was he? What did he want with me? All I knew for sure is that ice cream was the LAST thing on my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback guys, i wanted to show how much I appreciated it with a hasty upload since it was already written (WOOHOO)!  
So today we are going to have thoughts (which will be italicized) and spoken word (which will be in quotation marks) Sooo without further Ado enjoy...**  
—-—

Sleep paralysis is a terrible thing. I've been having trouble with it recently. I never knew what it was, and the first time I had it I ended up thinking I was dead. It must be a defense mechanism because I was in it right now. Luckily I was one of the few people that can open their eyes without hallucinating. Even still, I made sure not to fully open my eyes so he wouldn't notice I was awake.  
From the looks of things I was in a warehouse or a crappy underground hotel of some sort. There was nothing but a dresser, a vanity, 2 doors, and a refrigerator. I found I was bound to a St. Andrew's Cross, my heart raced and my eyes brimmed with tears.

_No, nonononono NO!_

I knew what these things were used for, I had known since Miranda told me, and I really REALLY hoped he wouldn't be doing THAT to me, of all that is happening to me I fear rape the most. Soon he entered the room. He was so tall, almost freakishly tall, or maybe it was just because I was always the awkwardly tall girl. His eyes were red, bright, blood red. They were enchanting me, haunting me, and burning into my soul all at the same time.  
Through half lidded eyes I noticed him rummaging through the dresser in the corner of the room and extracted a piece of immaculate white clothing. It was a baby doll dress, it looked like something I would have worn during my childhood. He came closer with the dress in hand.

_I just know he is not going to put that on me._

He came closer and stopped at a vanity, he grabbed a brush, and a necklace. I couldn't tell what was on that necklace due to the poor lighting, but I knew it was some sort of insect.  
He came closer. My heart raced, I felt my plans get sweaty.

_He better fucking not take off this jacket._

Despite my silent pleas, he did. He unzipped it slowly, as though it were something delicate, fragile. He pulled off the jacket remembering to retie the arm binding and stared at my body, for what seemed like an eternity. I tried to cover up but, my sleep paralysis was still looming over me, not like I could being attached to this thing anyway. It was like a weight on my chest, and my racing heart didn't help. After ample admiration he drew closer, he put his hands around my waist and put his forehead on mine I could see his gleaming red eyes. He whispered whispered, "I've missed you, your voice, your kiss, everything about you."

_Do I know you? Have we met before? I couldn't remember, I haven't been able to remember much about my past since that day..._

"We will be together again, you WILL remember me" he whispered. He then removed my underwear and held them tightly. I wanted to kick him, scream, do anything at all, but I couldn't it was useless. My body didn't respond to anything. He then stood back staring at me with a lustful look in his eyes, this look told my that my biggest fear would come to pass, and soon.  
He released me, finally. He dressed me in the white dress and put the necklace on me, it was a spider, my favorite insect. It was my favorite creature it does good but it is outcasted for the way it looks, it's surplus legs and eyes make it scary to some, it was misunderstood, like me. How did he know it was my favorite?

He took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and brushed it, as he did he quietly hummed a tune. It sounded familiar, but i couldn't put my finger on it. Though it was creepy, it was somewhat soothing. It made me feel safe, however I was confused as to why. Maybe it was the tune he was humming. I felt safe, after a while I dozed off.  
Eventually I woke up again, this time I could move. The mysterious man was no where to be seen. I looked around and couldn't find him. Soon the door in front of me opened once again, it was him. He was carrying a knife. He came up to me and put it to my side. "I knew you were awake Julie." He whispered gruffly in my ear. He pushed the knife closer to my side, cutting the dress. "I don't like being deceived" he said pulling back the knife to make a small slit in my side. He walked to the door. I saw him turn back to look at me he brought the knife to his lips and seductively licked the small amount of blood that was on the blade. "Your far sweeter than you used to be" he said softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear him. I found the courage to speak, "Last time?" I sobbed, tears brimming my eyes. "What do you mean last time?" He smiled and said "You will remember soon enough." He then walked out if the room gracefully, almost floating. I was left alone, and venerable, and terrified of what would happen next.

—-—

**A/N And chapter 2 has concluded. While writing this I got an idea. I was thinking that I could read the book and post it on YouTube and you guys could read along. ^^  
Let me know what you think of this idea! K guys Bye til next time, I honestly might upload again tonight so keep your eyes peeled! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N It took me a while to write this chapter since I wanted to make a looong chapter to progress the story so enjoy my lovelies and don't forget to review!}**

It was either really early or really late the next day, there were no windows to the outside, I hated not knowing the time and I tried to look around and see if there was a clock, a computer, hell a sundial would suffice. As I turned and twisted, my side began to ache, maybe it was because I was a baby and had extremely low pain tolerance, but I was in pain. I thought back on what happened with that man, I looked at the cut in the dress, I shuddered at the thought of him tasting my blood. "What kind of psychotic person tastes someone's blood?!" I declared quietly through my teeth. "I just really, really, hope he doesn't do it again." Just as the words escaped my lips he walked back into the room with a jar of a red goo. He picked up a plastic black chair i hadn't noticed until now and sat it next to me.

"So you talk to yourself now?" He teased jokingly. "No" I replied. "I was thinking aloud."  
"I'm betting your mind is flooded with questions right now" he said dipping his hand into the red substance and bringing it to his lips. I wretched, as I remembered the incident earlier. " Would you mind if I listened?" He asked "I always found the way your mind works particularly interesting." I furrowed my brow at his remark_ The way my mind works what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "I don't have much choice." I said with more attitude in my voice than intended. "It's not like I can just get up and lea-" "Do you not remember your my property?" the man said slamming his fist into the wall behind me cutting off my sentence, he stood in front of me face to face, He picked up my face and stared deeply into my eyes. "Or will I have to remind you again?" He said with the same knife in his hand.  
_Property? I'm his property?!_ I began to shiver at the sight of the knife. "No, I'm sorry, it will never happen again" I muttered with broken pride, I felt as though I allowed him to own me by submitting, and saying air. I wasn't a proud person, but I was prouder than that.  
"Good, but Just so you will remember." He said as he put the knife to my inner thigh. I looked away since the sight of my thigh being mutilated isn't something I would particularly enjoy to watch. I felt him cut in small unusual patterns, as if to make it hurt worse. "There" he declared proudly. "So you don't forget your mine." I looked down at my thigh and noticed there was a 'B' carved into my skin. "Wha-What does the B stand for?" I said shakily. He deeply chuckled, he looked deeply into my eyes, so deeply I felt as thought he could see my thoughts his cold stared ravaging my mind. "Well sweetheart, my name begins with a B, and during most of my life I have been referred to as B" he said with an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "What's your name?" I said as shakily as before. "Ah-ah-ah" he said as though he was scolding me for something like he would a child.  
"You need to formally introduce yourself first." Still talking to me as a child. "Why?" I inquired. "You already know my name.  
He drew closer, he bent down to my ear. His chest to my face,

_He smells...metallic...like...BLOOD!_

"I know that I know your name" he whispered, I could almost hear the smile on his face. "I would still like for you to tell me." He drew back, an almost cartoonish smile in his face. I lifted my head and mustered up as much courage as possible and spoke breathily, "M-My name is J-Julie, wh-what's yours?" He clapped slowly and smiled "See was that so hard?" He teased. I shook my head no. "Well" he declared. "Since you did your introduction I will do mine." "My name is Beyond Birthday" he explained. "And I" he drew closer to me maintaining eye contact "now own you" he said touching the fresh deep cut on my thigh.

**{Hope you guys enjoyed review and junk. I appreciate the time you take to read my story and this will be may last Author's note for the "immersion effect" so enjoy lovlies" 3}**


	4. Chapter 4

I had to go, bad. I have been here for at least 2 days and I haven't gone once. "Beyond" I cried "I have to go." I waited for no longer than 30 seconds before he opened the door. He stared at me for a while, I squirmed, trying to get my mind off of the pain beginning to form in my lower abdomen. "You look like a worm" he teased, chuckling that same smile "Or a fish out of water. I looked up at him, I mean really looked at him, he wasn't bad looking. In some sense he was somewhat attractive, and those eyes, they make him so...alluring. I winced at my thoughts. I brushed it off, blaming the situation,and focused on the issue at hand.  
I was planning on taking you down today, anyway" he said sitting down in the chair "but honestly, watching you squirm for a bit longer wouldn't hurt." "Please" I said, my breathing heavier from struggling, "I really have to go." "Alright" he sighed while standing up, "but you owe me. "Owe you what?" I said genuinely scared. "You will find you soon enough" he answered.  
_What could he possibly be planning? _  
He walked over to me and unbound my feet first, I looked down at my ankles, I saw where the bindings had ruthlessly dug into my skin. He unbounded my wrist his chest close to my face. He still smelled of blood, but this time there was something else there, something familiar. "Strawberries" I muttered, being sure he didn't hear. After unbinding me he took me by the wrist and said "The bathroom is over there" he walked to the dresser and pulled out a beautiful black dress. Was he expecting me? "Here" he declared throwing the dress at me, "You can take a shower too, and be quick. I have something to do in 20 minutes."  
_What could he possibly have to do...I don't care right now as long as I get to go I will be fine._ I ran to the bathroom, I sighed as I relieved myself. After my much needed restroom break then looked around the bathroom. The bathroom was immaculate, everything was white with some type of silver trim, except for the shower. It was glass, and filled with various shampoos and soaps. He was definitely expecting me. "Damn it the shower is glass, he could just walk in and see me naked." I whispered to myself. I brushed off the thought, remembering how he claimed to be busy and proceeded. I took off my dress and turned on the shower. I walked over to the sink to place the folded white dress on top of the black one and felt breath on my neck.

_Fuck..._

Beyond was behind me. "You look even better naked than I remember" he said in a deep gruff voice. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. My heart beat faster. My breathing shallowed. "It's okay I won't hurt you" he said "Well, not too much."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember ever running so fast in my life. I don't even remember what happened, all I remember was pushing him as I ran out of the bathroom into the room I was kept in. I looked around, dazed by adrenaline. I heard his footsteps behind me, they got closer I ran to the door, pulling the door wide open deeply cutting my arm in the process I didn't notice it much due to the adrenaline.  
I looked behind me and saw Beyond's shadow. Oblivious to my complete lack of clothing I hopped down a set of wooden stairs. As I came to the last few steps I noticed two doors and a hallway. I opened to the one on the left, since it was closer, and went inside making sure to close the door behind me.

I looked around the room, there was nothing but a King bed with a bedskirt and a bedside table. I crawled under the bed curling myself into a ball. I stifled my breathing waiting for Beyond to enter. "Please. Please don't walk in here, please don't find me" I said in between breaths, tears beginning to roll down my face.

I must have been there for at least 10 minutes. Just as I thought I was safe, and was about to relax...the door opened. I held my breath. I peered out through the crack between the floor and bedskirt. It was Beyond. He carried a knife, not the small pocket knife he carried before, but a large butcher's knife. I began to tear up at the sight. "Juuuliiie..." He sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I curled up tighter, believing I had a chance he wouldn't find me, then I looked at my bleeding arm, and the trail it left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

He walked around for what seemed an eternity. I held my had over my mouth, attempting to stifle my breathing. My heart beat so hard I thought its thumping would give away my hiding spot. I closed my crossed my arms, closed my eyes and put my head down. I breathed, attempting to calm my frantic heart. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, not being able to hear much due to the sound of my heart beating in my ears. I looked around at the floor, I saw no feet. I relaxed, stretching from my fetal position.  
I felt my toe poke from under the bedskirt, and I knew I was caught. Beyond jumped off of the bed and grabbed my ankles and yanked me from under the bed, stretching my skin uncomfortably against the laminate flooring. He flipped me over lust in his eyes, and a smile on his lips. He pinned me by my sore wrist letting go of the knife, straddling my waist. I squirmed and struggled, all in vain, he was much stronger than he looked. "Your even better looking when your struggling for your life" he chuckled. "Help!" I yelled. Beyond laughed, angering me even more "Scream all you want Julie, no one can hear you" he said. "I'll even help you" he took a deep breath, "HELP" he shrieked, louder than I could have hoped. "See, no one can hear you, which means you can scream my name as loudly as you please" he chuckled. "Never" I replied holding back tears making. "I guarantee you will." He said picking me up and tossing me into the bed.  
"No" I cried struggling to get away from him. He laughed at my attempts. This infuriated me. "You bastard, let me go!" I angrily yelled, then he kissed me, hard. I felt my lips being crushed under his. My eyes brimmed with tears, I knew where this was going, I knew my worst fear would be coming true.

**{A/N I know I said I would STFU and not post anymore authors notes, but I had to let you guys know that your amazing, and to thank you for reading. You guys gimme something to look forward to. So I just wanted to say thanks :D} **

**{I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise ;)}**


	7. Chapter 7

**{A/N I thought I should warn you guys this chappy is graphic, you know what that means. ( ^ω^ ) also this is my first citrus scene so go easy on meh. Conflicting thoughts are underlined FYI. Enjoy my lovely ladies and gentlemanz}**

** *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

The kiss lasted for what seemed hours. He stopped the kiss and grabbed the knife in the floor. I didn't move, mostly out of fear, but some part of me was still mesmerized by that kiss. The way his tongue moved, gave me the urge to kiss back. The glint of attraction I had before the kiss had grown. I still feared him, but deep inside I couldn't help but feel attraction towards him. Maybe it was because he reminded me of someone, someone dear to me.  
**What the hell is wrong with you Julie?! A killer!? You developing feelings for a killer, KILLER Julie! But maybe he has a side to him I haven't seen, maybe we can be together...no I have someone already, I wouldn't stoop so low**  
I was snapped out of my deep thought be Beyond returning to the bed, with the knife in hand. He laid on top of me and continued to kiss me. I didn't resist, knowing resistance would only make it worse. He broke the kiss and lowered his lips to my neck, he bit down to the point that it felt vampiric. I felt my blood run down my neck, unto the bed. He drank it greedily, like it was his life force. I was shocked at how little it hurt. I moaned, Beyond looked at me, his bright ruby eyes were lustful, "Are you enjoying this Julie?" His voice deep and full of desire. I shook my head no, even though the desire was apparent on my face, I struggled to hide it. "No point in hiding it baby" he said, grinding his hips roughly into mine, I felt his excitement through his baggy jeans. I stifled a moan.  
**You don't enjoy this you DON'T ENJOY THIS!  
****But it feels...so...good. **  
Broke our embrace and took off his shirt, I squiggled and squirmed, attempting to get away, hoping my sense would kick in. I couldn't move much, his thighs were tight against my hipbones. It was slightly painful, but only when I moved. Beyond's lips broke me from my trance once again. The kiss was brief. He sat back up, his body was miraculous he looked so much like him. **Damn, he is good looking**.He took off his jeans. I felt my heart beat faster,I closed my eyes and heard his jeans hit the floor behind me. Damn. I knew what was next I'm not sure if it technically count as rape, since I was kissing him back. **Of course it's rape! You don't want this...! Do you...yea they look alike, but this isn't him! **  
Beyond leaned in for another kiss. He positioned himself in between my legs. I pushed him back, attempting to prevent what would happen to me next. "Are we really going to play this game?" He said breathily lifting himself to sit in his calves. I closed my eyes tightly, and covered myself with my hand. "Okay then" he said heaving me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I struggled, very little, but struggled. "Since you've already done the tiring work of undressing yourself" he said setting me down at the cross, "We can finish what we started much faster." We? Well I guess I DID have a small part in this. He bound me to the cross, I looked down ashamed of my body. I always felt inadequate compared to Miranda, and being tied up makes me feel worse. "God, your even more beautiful than I remember!" He cried. I blushed. **Average maybe but not beautiful.** He picked up my head, cradling my chin. He kissed me delicately at first, but it became more passionate. I felt his excitement jab into my thigh. **I think I'm falling in love, or at least deep infatuation him. It's just Stockholm Syndrome, it will fade once I get out of here, once I'm finally rescued Ill be reunited with my Lawli, I can finally go back to my Lawli...**  
Beyond's hands tightened on my hips, he thrust into me in one painful motion, I yelped, tears brimming my eyes. He thrust continuously each time deeper, his grip tightening with each painful thrust, I yelped with each movement. I felt my skin bruise beneath his hands. I wanted to let go, leave this body, only return when this torture was over. I relaxed, finally accepting what was happening to me. He continued for hours, I literally mean HOURS. I saw the sun in the bathroom window emerge. He finally finished, I felt his warmth inside of me as he extracted himself. I closed my eyes. I was Tired, and extremely hungry. Beyond picked me up and allowed me to sleep in his bed for the night. I was slightly uncomfortable, knowing at anytime, Beyond could slither in next to me. I finally put my worries to rest, I then fell asleep. Hoping to dream about my Lawli.


	8. Chapter 8

**{A/N I am taking a break from story progression and giving a little insight on Julie and L's relationship and how it started. Enjoy my lovelies and don't forget to review. 3}**

That night all I could think about was my Lawli. I remember meeting him my Junior year of high school, we went to a strict private school for gifted children, the school had a large campus, but a small amount of students. I recall meeting him like it was yesterday, me and Miranda went to the library to study for finals and there I saw him, sitting in his chair, knees to his chest rapidly tapping away on the keyboard of his laptop. He felt familiar, but I doubted that I would have forgotten meeting someone as unique as him. I stood there and stared for at least 2 minutes. Miranda noticed and whispered "What are you staring at?" She followed my gaze and looked at me in confusion. "You have GOT to be kidding" she said, breaking her usually soft spoken nature. "He just looks so...different" I said completely awestruck. "Go talk to him" she loudly whispered, simultaneously nudging me.  
I walked over blushing, and twisting my black curls in my fingers, After what seemed like miles I finally stopped in front of the table he was working at. He stopped typing and looked up at me, "Can I help you?" He said. His voice was deep and so calm, I was instantly nervous. I twirled my hair in my fingers more rapidly, "I...I uh...I just wanted to say 'hi'." I said, clumsily, Fumbling over my words. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out with me during study session, you seem like an interesting person and I would like to get to know you." He stared at me sharply. "Sure" he declared. My heart skipped a beat and a half. "Really?! Okay I'll see you then, meet me in the courtyard, by the clock tower." I said with extreme enthusiasm. "I'll be there" he suavely replied. I basically floated out of the door, completely forgetting the reason I was in there in the first place and unintentionally leaving behind Miranda. I don't even remember what class I had after that, all I could think about was the raven haired boy from the library.  
Finally the bell rang, school let out and everyone left, except the few kids that stayed for the highly recommended study session the school provides until 8. I ran to the courtyard to meet him, there he was, leaning against the clock tower, he was slightly hunched over, but somehow managed to be substantially taller than me. "Hey" I said, attempting to hold back extreme excitement. "Hello" he quickly replied. "You know I never caught your name" I said. "L" he answered. I cocked my head in confusion. "Are your siblings other letters of the alphabet?" I joked. "No, I don't have and siblings, I just prefer people not to know my true name" I stood puzzled. Why did he not want anyone to know his name? Is he a killer or something? "Okay..?" I said maintaining the puzzled look on my face. "I don't recall you telling me your name" he said shifting his position to look in my eyes.  
I looked into his large dark eyes, he looked tired, dark bags were beginning to form underneath his eyes. I stared without talking, "Do you not have a name?" He said, snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, Juliana, but everyone calls me Julie." I said cheerfully. "Juliana" he said slowly, Giving me butterflies. "What a beautiful name" he whispered, just loud enough for me to barely hear. I felt myself blush. "Well, thank you." I voiced "I used to hate the name bu-" I was cut off by the bell. "Oh shoes we're gonna be late!" I shouted, holding him by the wrist, running to the library. I looked back at L, he ran so awkwardly, it made me chuckle. We finally made it to the library, 2 hallways and a flight of stairs later. "Thank you for directing me here" he choked out in between breaths, "but I'm sure I can direct myself." I laughed nervously "Right, sorry about that, I guess I just got carried away." The library was empty, it was slightly scary. "What will you be working on?" He inquired. "Oh, I'm going to finish photoshopping this pictures for photography class." I declared, simultaneously removing my laptop from its case. "What are you going to work on, L?" There was a pause. "I don't have anything in particular." He replied "I came here with you because you invited me." My eyes widened, was he seriously only here because I invited him?  
I don't remember getting much work done that day. We sat and talked for at least three hours. We talked about everything from school to how the brain works, laughing and joking with him felt so normal, like it happened everyday. I remember getting his email address (you know back when email was actually a thing), and him walking me to my car, after getting kicked out of school at 8 we sat and talked for some time. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said with high hopes. "Of course" he smoothly declared. "What lunch do you have?" I inquired. "Uh, Second" he quickly answered. "Yourself?" "I have second too" I squeaked. I felt a buzz in my pocket, my mother had texted me, she demanded I be home I looked at the time, "Damn is it 9:45 already?!" I shouted I'm going to be late for dinner. We drew closer to my car then he opened the door to my car for me. "I thought chivalry was dead" I joked poking at his stomach. "Not dead, just under appreciated." He proclaimed. "I enjoyed talking with you this evening Julie, and I hope to do it again soon, maybe over coffee?" "That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed "Maybe next week, after the big swim meet, your going to be there riiight?" I asked in the cutest way possible. "I will attempt to, I am very busy you know, but there is a 78% chance I will be there though" he said.  
In all of my excitement I did something that made my cheeks red for days. I kissed him on the cheek. He stood there his eyes straight ahead, his index and middle fingers touching where I had kissed. I remember yelling at myself in my head I didn't know whether or not he had a girlfriend that would come try to kick my ass for kissing him. "Bye, see you tomorrow" I said hastily. I jumped into my car, and drove away. I remember seeing a smirk on his face as I drove away. I then vowed that I would make him mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I hadn't had a good dream in a while, but dreaming about my Lawliet, made me feel as though I weren't in a prison of twisted love. I awoke from my sleep with Beyond sitting next to me on a bed. "Good Morning my beautiful carnation" he said with a large grin. I sat up and scooted backwards on the bed simultaneously covering myself with the blanket. "There is no need to be shy, I have already admired every inch of your amazing body" he chucked. I grimace remembering the actions of the other night.  
"I still can't believe you did that to me" I whispered attempting to be as quiet as possible. "Your just sitting here acting as though you didn't violate every fiber of my being these last few days. Just wait I will get out of here Miranda will notice I'm gone" I said louder so he would hear. He chucked manically, "Miranda" his voice dramatically deepened "I won't have to worry about her." My eyes widened. "No!" I sighed. I felt tears toll down my eyes. "You didn't..." I sobbed. "I don't remember the last time I had a victim that was so...feisty" he sounded, excited. "Why?" I said between sobs "why did you do that to her?"  
"I didn't want anyone else to ever come between us again." He said smiling, staring at the wall behind me. I got angry, "I am so sick of you thinking you know who I am!" My voice strained. "I don't know who the hell you are, I wouldn't want to!" His face fell, from a smile to a neutral stare. "I just wish you would remember, then it would all make since." He whispered. "Remember what?" I screamed "How you killed my best friend, the fact that you kidnapped me, or that you carved a 'B' into my thigh, Or maybe how raped me?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tearing up remembering the events I mentioned.  
"I miss the way things were JulieBear, it's all my fault you don't remember" he purred, a tinge of sadness in his voice. My eyes widened "JulieBear...?" I gasped "I haven't been called that in years..."

_There is no way in hell I know him, is there, I haven't been able to remember anything past 7th grade. _

"I came up with that name for you" he muttered "Back at the orphanage."  
"How did you know I was an orphan?" I questioned. "I was there, you first came there when you were only 5 and you left after your accident" he explained.  
_How does he know so much about me? He knows about my accident, Miranda is the only other person I ever told about my accident, maybe he is from my past, maybe, just maybe he was a part of my life. _

**{A/N Sorry for the short chap, I will update at about 5:30 today though so keep them eyes peeled.} **


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't spoken to Beyond since our conversation about our pasts, he has dropped by to bring me water and untie me to allow me to relieve myself. It has been at least a month and a half since I have last seen my apartment, my best friend, my Lawliet, or hell even the sky, all I have has is the little bathroom window to dictate day and night. I hated the cross I was bound to, it made my arms sore and made me feel venerable. All I have been able to do these past few days is sleep. Yesterday I fell asleep during broad daylight.  
I awoke to complete darkness, "I wish I knew what time it was" I mumbled to myself. My stomach violently gurgled. I looked down realizing just how much weight I had lost, my collarbone was protruding from my neck, I was already pretty slender but damn it I was literally a stick now, I was noting but bones. No muscle, no fat.  
All those months of training and there goes my chance in the Olympics.  
I groaned at the feeling of my stomach rapidly contracting, begging for sustenance. I began to recite my favorite poem, attempting to get my mind off of the horrible feeling in my gut. I was just beginning to relax and fall asleep again when I heard a loud crash followed by Beyond yelling obscenities. "What the hell is he doing down there?" I quietly asked myself.

_I hope he is okay..._

_What? No you don't you hate his fucking guts, remember he killed your best friend and ripped you from your life, including your boyfriend. You have no feelings or sympathy for this disgusting excuse for a man._

I drilled this into my mind, attempting to make it true, to make myself believe it, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop caring about him. Every time I thought about him I got that firey feeling in my stomach, almost like the one I got when I first met Lawli.  
I was deep in thought, arguing with myself mostly, when the door opened. It was Beyond, the look on his face suggested he was attempting to hide frustration. "How are you Julie?" He spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
How do you think I am? I've been locked in the damn place for god knows how long after you completely ripped me away from my life.  
"I-I'm fine" I said, still attempting to ignore my hunger pains and obvious aggravation. "You don't look fine" he replied with skepticism in his voice, "Are you hungry?" he questioned. "I have been up here for God knows how long without food" I snapped "Of corse I'm hungry." He came over I was scared my tone had angered him. I winced preparing myself for a slap to the face, another slice to my limbs, something to remind me I was his. Instead, Beyond whispered in my ear. "There is a dress for you in the top drawer over there ." I'll be waiting for you downstairs" he kissed me on the forehead before releasing me from the cross, I fell to the floor, and moved my stiff, sore arms.

_Finally some relief from that wretched invention._

He picked me up off of the floor, held me close to him and stared deeply into my eyes. I stated back into his bright red eyes, they were so beautiful. I wondered why they were red, and whether it not they had anything to do with his bloodlust I will never understand him or his eyes, but I felt as though I wanted to know more, simultaneously I felt like I wanted to run away from him. Just as fast as he had grabbed me, he let me go, "I'll be waiting downstairs" he said awkwardly clearing his throat. He left the room, leaving me standing there to wonder what the hell got into him.  
"Is he seriously leaving me alone in this room? Does he not remember what happened last time he did that..." I shivered  
I don't think I want to.  
I walked over to the drawers and opened the top one. I pulled out a red dress, though beautiful, left little to the imagination. "Where the hell does he get these clothes?" I whispered to myself, furrowing my brow at this butchered piece of cloth that I guessed could pass as a dress. I took a shower in the immaculate white bathroom. The warm water felt like heaven on my sore skin. I looked down at my thigh, the 'B' was still there, staring at me.  
_What if Lawli sees this?_

_What will he think? _

_Will he leave me? _

A single tear shed down my face intermingling with the water at the thought of his reaction.

I exited the shower. I looked in the mirror for the first time in what seemed like forever. I looked odd, I had bags under my eyes, almost as dark as my boyfriend's. My hair was longer, almost to my hips, like I wanted it, but it looked damaged. My eyes usually a bright and beautiful blue, seemed cloudy and dull. My round face was beginning to cave in at my cheeks. Even my ears seemed different in some way.  
What the hell is happening to me? I'm turning into someone I hardly recognize, physically and emotionally.  
I tore myself away from the mirror drying my dripping body. I wrapped my hair and put on my dress. It fit perfectly, even though I had lost so much weight.

_Was he planning for me to lose all of this weight? Does he take my measurements while I sleep or something?_

I unwrapped my hair, I felt more beautiful than I have felt in a while, despite the symptoms of starvation. Even before I was kidnapped all I did was train and work on my PhD, and all Lawli did was...well... I'm not sure he never tells me the specifics of his career, all I knew was that he was the detective formally known as L, other than that, I was clueless. I breathed deeply, preparing myself for this "dinner."  
I walked down stairs, remembering the terrible events that occurred the last time I was here. Something smelled delicious. "Did he really cook?" I questioned to myself. I followed the scent throughout the building, I got lost and turned around. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Beyond hung over a cookbook with a confused expression on his face. I halfway hid behind the doorframe, like a child peeking at their Christmas presents. I giggled childishly at his attempts to figure out what to do. He turned his head sharply, I hid myself a little more behind the doorframe. "Don't make fun of my inability to cook" he said, "I usually stick to things that remain refrigerated." I was unsure whether or not he was joking. "It smells delicious" I said timidly. "It will be done in a moment" he quietly said "wait in the dining room, 3rd room on the left." "Okay" I said walking towards the dining room. I sat down at the table in the middle of the room. The room was rather large, and was beautifully decorated. There was a fireplace on the far wall, it was lit filling the room with warmth. The walls were a deep red, like the color of red wine. I sat at the far seat, it was closest to the fire, as this dress wasn't the warmest. I sat there twiddling my thumbs, listening to my stomach growl I thought back to what happened in the kitchen, it made me think of L. I missed him, I knew he was looking tirelessly for me. I just wish I could hug him, I really hope he finds me soon, before my Beyond gets to me, before I fall in love with him. "I think it's too late to stop any feelings I may have for him...I think I'm starting to fall in lo-" Beyond abruptly walked through the door carrying a platter, effectively ending my sentence. "I don't cook, as you can see" he declared, lifting the cover of the platter. My mouth watered and my eyes widened at the first sight of food I had seen in a long time, my stomach growled demanding I partake in this questionable meal of mashed potatoes and a small portion of meat. "There is only enough here for one person" I said shyly. "Is this just for me?"  
"I prefer strawberry jam, opposed to this" he claimed with a smile, "So yes, this is for you." I stared quizzically at the food and his smiling face.

_What did he do to this food? Did he poison it? No, no he "loves" me besides, I doubt he would kill me in such a tame way. Does he expect something in return? Oh god I sure hope not. _

"Well" he questioned, "are you going to eat? Or state at it?" I looked at him and nervously chuckled. I pulled the platter closer to me. I winced at the thought of what he may have done to this meal. I stared up at him and chuckled nervously, he looked so proud of what he had cooked. I didn't want to make him feel bad, but I really didn't want to die in the process. I grabbed the fork and I felt my heart beat faster.

_Why are you so nervous? If he wanted to kill you he definitely wouldn't do it this way. Calm down_.

I relaxed at my thoughts. I took a reluctant bite. It didn't taste like it was poisoned, actually it tasted pretty good. I greedily took another bite, completely oblivious to the fact that Beyond left the room. He returned with a jar of what seemed to be his jar of jam. He sat at the table in the chair at the other side of the table. "Are you enjoying your meal?" He asked me, giggling at my eating. "It's delicious" I said blushing at how much of a pig I looked, "thank you." I stared at him for a while with a puzzled look on my face "So," I began "why did you cook for me" I questioned pushing away my plate, full from my meal. "Well, wanted to talk to you" he said "Julie, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened to you, back at the orphanage." I froze. "What are you talking about?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. Thinking back on what happened surprised me. "I tried so hard to stop him, I couldn't protect you." I felt myself cry. "I don't want to talk about this" I firmly declared, bolting up out of my chair. I stormed for the door, I was arms length from the door before Beyond pinned me against the wall, his hips pinning mine to the wall tightly, almost painfully. "JULIE" he yelled with anger in his voice. "Listen to me!" "No!" I bravely replied. I squirmed and squiggled trying to release myself from his tight grip. "Let me go!" I screamed at him, continuously struggling to get away. We were like this for some time, until I finally felt a sharp object tear the side if the dress, I gasped. "Damn it Julie" he loudly cried, pressing the knife farther into my side, "don't make me do this to you." I closed my eyes tightly at the feeling of the cold metal knife against my skin. "Okay, okay," I said through shallow breaths. "I'm listening."  
"I have been wanting to tell you this for years, so you can know exactly what happened on the night you were attacked."he explained "I tried to stop him." I felt warm tears run down my face, remembering the pain I woke up with the following night in the hospital. I don't remember the attack, or anything preceding the it, but I have snippets in my head. All I clearly remember is a crowbar, a pool of blood, and sirens. "Why did it still happen then!?" I shouted, not completely meaning to. "Do you not believe me?!" He psychotically shouted, his voice cracking. He backed away from me. He threw the knife he had been holding down, and pulled off his shirt, revealing a scar or the left side of his lower abdomen, right above his hip. "I got this trying to fight him off of you" he shouted with pain in his voice. I looked into his beautiful, bright red eyes, I saw pain, sadness, he seemed mad in his own way. Despite my personal hatred towards him, I believed him, I didn't want to, but there was a part of me that felt as though he was telling me the truth. "I got this struggling to protect you" he explained his voice still gruff.  
"I-I didn't know" I explained through , "I haven't been able to remember any-" Beyond came closer to me effectively ending my thought. He pressed his forehead to mine, cradling my face. "I love you Julie, I never stopped and I never will," he muttered. "L could never love you half as much as me."  
I stared in shock. I pushed Beyond back, effectively causing him to trip over his own feet landing on the floor. "How fucking dare you!" I shouted. "You have absolutely no right to compare yourself to him he loves me!" Beyond chuckled as he pulled himself onto his feet. "Love you?" He chuckled, "That man isn't capable of love, all he has ever done is use people to get what he wants." I shook my head "You obviously don't know him" I said slowly creeping closer to the door. "Do you not believe me?" He said "when is the last time he TOLD you he loved you?" "He tells me he loves me every time I see him" I proudly declared.  
"How often do you see him"  
There was a silence. I actually don't see him very often, since he is always working on a case. Whenever he works on a case he won't allow me near him, in case something goes wrong. "If you were mine I wouldn't leave you questioning whether or not I loved you" He said. "I have never questioned L's love" I yelled. "Why are you getting so emotional? " He inquired."It's a harmless statement."  
"I-I..." I was at a loss for words. I hadn't really thought about my relationship with L. It was true he seemed cold and distant at times, I always just thought it was a part of his personality, nothing personally against me. Beyond closed the door, and came closer to me. He stood about a foot away from me and asked the question that sent me over the edge. "If he loves you so much then why hasn't he found you?" The words escaped his lips almost in slow motion. I snapped. "Shut the hell up!" I screamed, pushing him even further away from me, completely forgetting the murderous capabilities of my captor. "I don't care how much you claim to care for me, you mean will never mean as much to me as L will!" He fell where he stood, eyes locked on the floor. "You did once."


	11. Chapter 11

L's POV  
I stared at the screen in front of me, frustrated at the lack of evidence. "This is becoming frustrating" I sighed breathily. "Your working too hard" came a calm voice from behind me. "Try and relax a bit before you burst, have some cake." I swiftly spun around in my chair coming face to face with the smiling older man.  
He was holding a single piece of strawberry cheesecake, atop a silver serving tray. "I made it this morning, I though it would distract you for a while" he said in an optimistic tone. "Thank you, Watari" I told the older man "however I don't desire cake or anything else at this time." The older man's smile fell "Well, if your not going to eat, at least take a break" he said setting the cake on the table next to the computer. I sighed and stood up "Okay Watari, I will" he shook his head in approval. I had to admit I had been working hard recently, I have been sleeping less than usual. I wouldn't rest until I solved this case, all I loved was at stake.  
I made my way to the flight of stairs that led to the roof. It was the only was for me to go outside without discovery of my identity being at risk. I began my journey up the five flights of stairs, falling deeper into thought with each step.

_ Where could she be? I have been looking for her for almost three months. No leads, he roommate is missing, and her apartment has no physical evidence that would lead me to her kidna-_

My though was interrupted. I was so enveloped in my thoughts my head hit the door to the roof if the building. "Damn it" I muttered under my breath, simultaneously rubbing my head where the door hit me. I opened the door and blinked rapidly at the contraction of my pupils. I was barely outside of the door when I realized just how warm was for an October night in London, though it was warm, my feet were cool against the pavement. Maybe I really wasn't getting out as much as he should. The case was beginning to wear on me, especially since both of our birthdays were right around the corner. "Only 6 mor days until the eleventh" I declared. I spoke solemnly, "I made a promise to myself that I would find her before her birthday." I leaned against the cool metal air duct, slowly sliding down into a sitting position, violently exhaling as I descended.

As I sat there I realized just how much I missed her. She called me every night, usually after she got back from the library. Once the calls stopped I worried. She was a methodical woman, and rarely missed one of our monthly scheduled meeting or phone calls.

I looked up at the sky. Nights like this reminded me if Julie. The moon made me think of her brilliant grey eyes, the reminded me of her illuminating my otherwise dark, and rather secluded life, and the dark sky reminded me of her gorgeous hair. I just wanted to find her, and wallowing in my melancholy was getting me nowhere. I stood up, and made my way to the door. Before entering I looked up at the moon once more. "No matter where you are, Julie, we are both looking at the same moon" I muttered to myself, remembering what she told me on our first date.

_"No matter where you are in this world the person you were always meant to be with looks at the exact same moon as you" _

Thinking of her saying those words made me smile for the first time since I last spoke to her. I entered my workspace and once again began analyzing the data I had before. All I had concluded so far was that she was taken between the 16th of August at 5:34 when she got out if her class, and the 18th of August at 9:15, when the police were called on a warrant of drug possession on Miranda, only to find neither of them were there and hadn't been seen for two days. "Have you hypothesized anything as if yet, Master L?" Asked Watari from behind me. "Not yet" I replied slightly annoyed at myself for not even having a hypothesis. There was no sign of forced entry to her apartment, no one suspicious near her complex on the 16th. I was stumped. "Do you have any ideas, Watari?" I asked, hopeful he would have at least a suggestion. "Well" he began. "Do you know of any enemies she may have made over these past few years?" I though "There was one at Wammy House" I began, "Annabelle Faust" I said in an almost melodic tone. She was a pretty girl, long hair soft features, however se was nothing compared to Julie. "But unfortunately she was killed during the break-in that almost claimed Julie's life." I said thinking back on the terrors of that day. "That whole endeavor terrified me, that was when I hired Roger, he was alw-" Watari began to speak, but I began to think back on that night, effectively tuning him out.

_The criminals broke into the house late that night, there were 5 of them, if I'm correct . I was asleep at the time (back when I did sleep) and heard a loud crash and a scream come from downstairs. The screams soon became muffled remnants of a girl crying, followed by a loud bang. Shortly after what I assumed to be a gunshot a loud blood curdling scream was heard followed by a bang and a thud. _

_ I remember quickly moving to my closet, it was the type of running where it almost seems that time slows down as you run. I curled up in a ball, in the corner of my closet. I soon heard loud, fast footsteps. My door swiftly opened and I held my breath. I heard the my heart beat in my ears, the blood rushing through my brain. I heard papers being torn, my books being thrown about, soon after I heard quiet laughter, followed by the sound of the only picture I had of my parents fall to the ground. I quietly prayed that one picture would make it. The heavy footsteps came as fast as they as gone. I relaxed slightly my heart still racing.  
I soon remembered Julie. I tensed again. "Please, Please let her be okay" I pleaded with the Gods clutching my hands tightly together, my knuckles turning white. I then hear the sound of gruff noises, the noises of fighting. They were soon followed by another thud. I opened my eyes widely, having the feeling in the pit of my stomach that Julie was the thud. I then heard a noise in the living room, followed by the sound of air quickly escaping from a pressurized container, then black. I remember waking up to total silence. I waited a solid 5 minutes of complete silence before exiting the closet. _

_ My room was in total ruin. Though bare before, it was completely trashed. All of my books had been scattered about, some torn. I searched feverishly for the picture of my parents to no avail. That was the first time I had cried in a while. I fell to the floor, my bare knees being cut by the broken glass on the floor, but I didn't feel the pain in my knees, I was lost in thought.  
"Oh my God Annabelle!" I heard from the living room. I hopped up from where I was kneeling and rushed downstairs to a horrid sight. Annabelle was on the ground lifeless, the whole left portion of her head had been shot off. Her brain and blood splattered the walls. I vomited at the sight. I had known this girl since she was 3, and here she was 15 years old, and lifeless on the floor of the living room. I thought about Julie, hoping the same fate hasn't become of her. I ran upstairs to her room, inconsiderate of the people I was pushing out of the way. As I turned into her room I was greeted by a crying Beyond hunched over her, holding her head in his arms as though she were a newborn, a pool of blood near where her head had been. He turned to me, then back at her. I rushed over to her. I kneeled closely over her. Beyond's blood red eyes bore into mine, filled with hatred. He loathed me, he blamed me for everything that happened with A, and he was afraid I was going to take Julie away as well. It was true I loved her, but she wasn't interested in me. I recall her telling me I was an uptight, pretentious smart ass one evening at dinner. It was her fiery personality, in contrast to my rather bland one, that I loved about her, even then. _

_ Beyond screamed at me "Don't just sit there you imbecile! Call for help before she dies!" I quickly arose from Julie's side. I yelled for Watari, after a few brief moments without a response I ran to the kitchen, I knew there was a telephone in there. I passed by another dead girl, but I was too focused on my task to pay attention to who she was. I dialed 999 as quickly as I could. I was greeted by a woman's voice "Hello wh-" I quickly cut her off. "There was a break-in" I said swiftly and out of breath from running here. "There are two girls dead, and others injured" I looked around and laid eyes on the corpse of the small girl in the corner of the kitchen, propped up against the cabinet, an abnormally large hole in her chest and a bullet hole in her shoulder. "Hello sir?" I heard from the other side of the line. "Sir are you alright, are you still there?" "I'm here" I replied emptily. "The police as well as medical assistance are on there way to your location" se said calmly. "Just maintain composure."Yes ma'am" I said as emotionless as before. I then hung up the phone, quickly returning to Julie's room. "I called 999, the authorities are on their way" I told Beyond, still hanging over Julie's body. "Damn it! They need to move faster" he yelled over her. I ran back to Julie's side, she was cool to the touch, and her dark hair was soaked in blood.  
The ambulance arrived faster than I had anticipated. The men came in then carefully put Julie on the gurney, and swiftly brought her to the ambulance. Beyond was upset about not being able to be with her while they transported her to the hospital. "What the hell do you mean I can't go with her?" He screamed at the man. "I need to see if she is going to be okay." "I'm sorry,son" the large paramedic said pushing him back, and away from the vehicle. I sat and watched him struggle to get into the ambulance. _

"L" Watari declared loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm sorry Watari, I haven't been very  
attentive since this case began."

"I understand Master L" he said calmly "this is a personal case for you." I moved to the couch and plopped down loudly. I looked up at the ceiling.  
All if Julie's past connections. From her arriving at the orphanage, to now. Every person she has come into contact with, every last o-.. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. How had I not seen it sooner?!

"Beyond."


	12. Chapter 12

"Juuulie" I heard Beyond attempt to wake me. I rolled over in the bed he let me sleep in, reliving me of my arm and back pains. I was skeptical at first, reminiscing on the horrible events that had occurred there when I was first kidnapped. "Five more minutes , Mom" I replied. "Get up, it's noon" he chuckled. "You told me to wake you up, remember?" "Mmmmhmmm" I exaggerated. "Well get up, I made lunch" I sat up in bed and stared at his bright red eyes. "Awww, look at you all domesticated" I teased. He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me. "Whatever" he sighed "now come on, I have something special planned today." "Oh god, what could you possibly have planned now?" I sarcastically groaned inching off of the bed onto the floor. "Just get dressed and come to the kitchen, okay JulieBear?" he said softly standing up and heading for the door. "Okay" I replied half-heartedly smiling from the nickname he used. He left the room leaving me to prepare for whatever he had planned. I walked to the attached bathroom and turned on the water. I was still slightly sore from the struggling I had done against Beyond the night before. I opened the shower and set one foot inside to test it.  
Everything seemed so casual between us. I kinda liked it.  
"Wait my towel" I thought aloud. I was always lost in thought whenever a shower ran. I walked out of Beyond's room and upstairs to my room, or the room I was staying in. I searched around my dark room for my towel. I finally found it sitting on the vanity. I grabbed it and ran back downstairs. As I reached the final step I heard a telephone ring.  
"I didn't know people still owned landlines." I chucked to myself. I walked nearer to the sound, thinking Beyond was in another room. I heard him pick up with an anxious hello. "Is everything ready?" He hastily questioned.  
What is he talking about?  
The person on the line spoke. "Yeah, she's getting ready right now, she has no idea" he chucked in reply. I felt my hear speed up. I had become slightly comfortable around him, I completely forgot this man is fucking insane. "I don't know" he replied "She is a fragile thing" he chuckled.

_I'm not fragile..._

"She may notice once she is in the box though" he continued. My eyes widened, my heart flew.

_He's going to kill me! Oh shit, oh shit he's going to kill me_.

"I think she prefers black, but it's not like she will notice, or care. Hell, she won't ever see it" he said with a pretentious chuckled.  
Upon hearing this I ran into the bedroom ad sat on the bed, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest loudly, as if it was trying to escape from behind my ribs.  
"JulieBear" I heard him call from the hallway. "Are you getting ready?" I quickly ran into the bathroom with my aforementioned towel and closed the door. I slid down the door, tears brimming my eyes. I don't remember crying this much before I was kidnapped. I felt like a pansy, but what the hell else was I supposed to do? Yell?  
"Calm down Juliana" I told myself. "He may mean...I don't know. He's going to fucking kill me." I sobbed.  
"Julie" I heard Beyond call, simultaneously knocking in the door. "Yes?" I managed to compose, attempting to stifle my tears. "You okay?" He questioned. "You've been in there a while." "Yeah B, I'm fine." "Okay then, just come to the kitchen whenever your done." I saw the shadow move from the other side of the door, signifying he had left. I sighed in relief.

I moved from the door walked into warm the shower soothing my sore muscles, secretly wishing I could scrub my brain free of the recent memories. After cleansing myself I walked out of the shower into the foggy bathroom. It seemed bigger when it was foggy. I wrapped myself in my towel and looked for my clothes. I then remembered I didn't have any. "God Dammit" I muttered to myself. I opened the door to the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was present. Luckily no one was.  
I walked into the cold air and shut the door. "What am I going to wear?" I asked myself. " I certainly can't go out in a towel, especially recalling what happened last time" I inwardly shuddered at the thought. I walked over to the set of drawers in the corner of the room. I hesitated, fearing I would find a head, or human heart or something of the sort. I slowly, cautiously opened the top drawer, discovering no anatomical parts, or grotesque forms. Instead I found boxers. "Aww" I said picking up a rather whimsical pair of panda bear boxers "These are so cute!" I exclaimed to myself.

_He won't mind if I wear these. _

I threw them on the bed deciding to wear them. I less hesitantly moved down to the second drawer. I found shirts, many many shirts. Mostly black, but some red and one light blue jean flannel. I picked up the flannel and put it on my damp body. It was huge. I doubt Beyond could wear this it went down to right above my knee. I threw on the boxers and left the room. I walked into the kitchen to find Beyond whistling a cheerful tune while rummaging through the refrigerator.

_That bastard doesn't even care. He's going to kill me and he is acting as though everything is fine. _

Beyond soon retreated from the refrigerator and looked up at me. "There you are" he said with a pitcher of an unidentifiable light brown liquid in his hands. I faked as smile as he set the pitcher down on the counter and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He smelled...different. The first time we had been that close he smelled of blood, but now he smelled like a light cologne, not the stereotypical smell of a guy, it was different. It was almost like a personification of every quality of a criminal, so good yet so bad for you. I liked it, and I kinda didn't want the hug to end. I took a deep breath, encasing the scent of Beyond into my memory, forgetting the terrible memories I had acquired earlier erasing them from my mind completely, I didn't want to remember that, but this was the same man that was plotting to kill me, all of true bad memories seemed to melt away in his arms.

I wanted fall back into love with him. I feel as though our past were connected, I wanted to remember how I felt about him. It felt real when he held me, when he spoke softly into my ear, when he bore into me with his beaming red eyes especially if he was going to off me tonight. I should just bite the bullet, allow myself do fall completely and utterly in love with him.  
"You look so sexy in my shirt." He gruffly whispered in my ear, snapping me back to reality. I shivered at the sensation of his breath on the sensitive skin of my ear. He released me from the embrace and turned back to his pitcher. "Sooo" I started, "what do you have planned today?" He poured the liquid into a glass and passed it to me. I took a quick sip, Green Tea my favorite.

"We're going out." He spoke monotonously.

_I nearly did a spit-take. Out?! Is he out of his fucking mind? He must WANT me to leave. Wait, why is this a bad thing? I want to go back to Lawli, right? I miss him...right? Yes, Julie you do. You love him and you miss him. I think I may miss Beyond if I leave... _

I smiled nervously. "That sounds like fun" where are we going?" I enquired. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He teased with a wink. I smiled at his flirtation, he was so damn cute. I don't know why, maybe it was because of his resemblance to Lawli, or it could just be the Stockholm Syndrome kicking in. I HAD been here for 3, almost 4 months, it was. It was bound to start sometime.

_Seriously?! You have been taking a behavioral class for 5 years, for god's sake, Juliana you should know this!_

I took another sip from my glass absentmindedly, I hoisted myself onto the counter and proceeded staring straight ahead. I contemplated our outing, were in the hell were we? We couldn't be in England anymore, and definitely NOT Cambridge. Lawli probably has cameras and spies all over Europe so he can find me.  
"Beyond, where exactly are we?" I inquired. "We're in Perth" he chuckled.

_Perth...Perth...that's in Australia. How the fuck did he get me to Australia with me being unconscious and all. Must have stuck me in a suitcase. Ugh, how the hell did he manage that? _

"Oh" I absentmindedly replied taking another long sip from my tea.  
"Yeah, I remember when you were younger, you used to talk about Australia all of the time." He informed me. "You used to want to move there."  
I nodded staring straight ahead. I always found it eerie when he talked when I was at Whammy House. It was weird to hear my past come from someone's lips other than my own. "I did?" I questioned. "Mmhmm," he replied "you wanted to go there and see Ayers Rock, you had posters in your room and everything." I paused and stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

_Dammit why couldn't I remember anything?! _

"Oh" I responded, even emptier than the first time. "Well, I'm going to go shower up" Beyond informed me while putting his glass in the sink. "Would you like to join me?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know," I began sarcastically "as delightful as that sounds, I just got out of the shower, so I'll decline."  
"Damn" he joked, leaning against the doorway. "Maybe next time" he flirted winking at me. I giggled at his remark, no matter how many times I had been flirted with, or made the butt of a sexual joke I still blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.  
"Food is in the oven, sweetie" he informed. "I'll see you when I return." I smiled dumbly at him as he left the kitchen. I hopped down from the counter and head over to the oven. "He made pizza" I thought aloud. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and served myself a couple of slices. "It has all of my favorite toppings!" I exclaimed. I say down on the counter again and ate. After i finished eating my amazing pizza. I refilled my cup and stared at the lime green pitcher while contemplating the conversation I overheard earlier.

_What else could he have possibly meant by 'she will be in a box'? God dammit I've got nothing. I'm going to end up in a coffin. I'll never get to see Lawli again. After what Beyond told me, do I really want to? I won't be able to find out._

"Why me?" I sighed, leaning back to lay on the counter. "Why couldn't I have a normal life?" I looked up at the ceiling and connected the dots, attempting to form a picture. "Hehe, it's a boat" I slurred.

Soon after I felt a hand on my thigh, and I felt myself slide closer to the edge of the counter my heart rate increased, flashbacks of my first days here sprang into my head. I felt my entire body tense up at the movement. "Yooou have been spending too much time by yourself" I heard Beyond mutter from above me, he was shirtless and had a towel around his waist, which wasn't helping my venerable position. I relaxed slightly and sighed at the sight of him. "I haven't been out in public for almost 4 months," I explained "what am I supposed to act like?"  
"Touché" he replied. I chuckled at his sarcasm. "Did you eat?" he asked. "Yep" I replied "that pizza was okay."  
"Haha, I know I'm a talented cook" he teased. "Whatever" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Don't try to brush it off you know it was the best thing ever" he taunted. "Mmmhmm" I sarcastically hummed." I felt Beyond's hands creep up to my waist. He tickled my stomach. "Stop!" I shouted, attempting to kick him off. I thought I heard his towel fall to the floor, but I was too distracted to be sure though.  
I relaxed until I noticed how our bodies were positioned, and Beyond's lack of (ahem) coverage . My legs were wrapped around his waist, I immediately tensed again and felt my cheeks heat up. I looked up into his eyes, they were looking down at me with lust. His face drew closer, a mere inches from mine. I interrupted "I better go get dressed, don't want the day to go away do we" I promptly say up and ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door and laid in the floor. "I can't do this to Lawli, he loves me, and I love him. Right?"

_/_/_/

{A/N I'm sorry for the irregular updates guys, I have been uber busy. Anyway, follow, favorite and review. I always enjoy reading the reviews.  
Special thanks to:  
Chocoholics Unite  
NatAngel Dark Wings  
xXxStrawberryJamxXx  
Erik-is-my-angel1234  
NamikazeMia  
BakuganDeathNoteFan123  
And all of the anons and guest that review. I love you guys ^.^}


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the hell are the clothes he bought me?" I murmured to myself, opening and closing the drawers in the corner of my room. "Beyyonnd!" I called out. "What?" He said from the doorway, he looked rather annoyed that I yelled for him.

What the hell was he doing up here? Was he watching me change clothes?  
I shook away my thoughts. " Where are the clothes you bought me?" I asked. "Well," he began in a low tone "you could just go naked." I felt my cheeks heat up, "Wouldn't you like that?" I snapped. "There's no need to get snippy" he retorted, "I was just playing around."

_Damn it! I have to control my temper. I can't let him think anything is wrong_

I breathed deeply and put on a fake attitude. "I'm sorry" I murmured "I'm just really wanting to leave, I can't wait to see where we're going."  
"Really?" He skeptically inquired. "Mmmhmm" I overzealously replied. "Okay then," he replied. " The car will be here in about an hour and a half, your clothes are in the boxes downstairs" he said gesturing towards the door.

"Okay" I declared, making my way towards the door. "Could you, uhh, maybe show me where that is?" He stood for a second, staring at me, dazed. "Beyond?" I cried trying to break his daze. "Huh?" He spoke as he shook his head abruptly, as though shaking away a thought. "Are you going to show me where my clothes are?" I inquired. "Oh, of course," he stated ushering me along.

We stepped into a quiet dark room, almost like a basement. Beyond swiftly stepped from behind me to turn on a small dim light in the centre of the room. "Your clothes are over there" he voiced pointing to a small pyramid of boxes standing feebly in the counter of the room. "Thank you" I expressed as I made my way the boxes.

I rummaged through the boxes to find something to wear. It wasn't going to be easy to find something in my wardrobe to hide the fact I was starving, or the scars and bruises I had acquired. Let alone the heat I would most likely endure.

"I want to look nice today.." I murmured whilst tossing aside a heavy winter coat.

_What? Why? He is planning on killing me today! Damn it Julie, you can't keep doing this shit, just try and focus on LIVING instead of your teenage feelings about this guy. _

I breathed deeply. "I'll just wear this" I murmured under a heavy breath, I decided on shorts and a green tank top. I decided to change in the storage room, rather than walking upstairs. Just as I took off the clothes I had temporarily dressed myself in the light in the storage room went out. "God damn it" I squealed, running from the storage room half dressed.  
"Woah Julie!" Beyond cried as I ran into him. "Sorry" I replied shyly, "the light went out and I..I"

"Julie" he interrupted, I know you have a slight fear of the dark, don't worry."

_I looked up at him and something clicked. I had an idea. If tonight was the last night I had to live, then I would get everything I could out of him. _

"Julie" he said in a low tone. "Did you hear me?"

"I Love you" I blurted, seemingly without thought, or reason. Nothing but pure feeling guiding the words from my mouth.  
Beyond froze a confused glare on his face. "What did you say?" He inquired.

"Beyond" I said with confidence, staring straight into his red orbs, standing on my tip toes to be eye level "I Love you"

Then, before I allowed my conscious to take it back I kissed him, in an attempt to show sincerity in my statement. He broke the kiss "Julie, do you really?" He asked, with a sadness in his voice. It was almost as if he expected me to say 'no'. "Yes," I forced from my lips "of course I do."  
"I have dreamt of you saying that for years, Julie" he spoke softly as he embraced me. I kissed him again, attempting to get one step closer to my goal. I felt his arms wrap around my waist tighter. I broke the kiss and moved to his ear. "I want you" I whispered breathily. Beyond promptly pushed me away.

"What the hell was that about?" I squealed. "I'm sorry" he said. "I don't think this is the best time for that." I looked up at him confused and angry. "Why?" I barked at him, picking my self up off of the ground. "I just don't think this is the appropriate time, we have to be where we're going by 5:30 and it's already 3:20" he said looking at the clock on the far wall behind me. "It's going to take about an hour to get there, so go get dressed" he commanded as he speed walked away.

_What the hell was that about?_


	14. Chapter 14

I know it took. Bit of time for me to update but if you care I'll leave the reason at the end.  
。・°°・・°°・。・°°・・°°・。。

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time.  
"Not yet Julie" he sighed "honestly when did you get so damn childish?"  
"Childish?" I said with slight anger "says the one who kidnaped me all because 'you saw me first'"  
Beyond slammed on the brakes. "I did it because I love you," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes seemed to get brighter "not because of some pissing contest."  
My eyes widened at his emotion he may be acting less aggressive, but he IS a serial killer, and I am trying to stay alive as long as possible. "S-sorry" I faltered. "I'm just a bit on edge, I've never been fond on long car rides."  
He said nothing as he proceeded to the unknown destination. I looked up at him, his eyebrows were still furrowed into a frown. I stared out of the widow, listening to the quiet mingling of sound of wind and the quiet hum of the radio.

"B-Beyond I'm really not comfortable with th-"  
"Would you just relax" he whispered from behind me, cutting me off, his hands over my eyes.  
"Okay" I sighed, taking hesitant steps. I took a deep breath attempting to pinpoint my whereabouts. I inhaled deeply.  
Popcorn? Aaaand...caramel?  
Where am I?  
"Ready?" He enthusiastically questioned. My heart beat accelerated.  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I sighed slightly terrified of what lay in front of me.  
"Onnne...Twoooo..." He spoke painfully slow.  
"C'mon!" I shouted out of an equal mix of excitement and fear.  
"Fine" he chuckled. He lifted his hands. I inhaled in wonder.  
"A fair!"

。・°°・・°°・。・°°・・°°・。。  
I know I know it's short, but I was in the road. I have been performing and stuff and have had not much time to write. However I WILL finish this story. I have BIG BIG plans for all 3 of them. I've already finished the story and it should be finished up here in the next 10 chapters.

COVER ART :


	15. Chapter 15

A fair? I haven't been to a fair since high school. Why is he bringing me here? Is he going to kill me here?  
"Surprise!" Beyond yelled, hands held in the air. He examined my face for a brief moment. "I knew you'd love it," he began excitedly "it took me forever to find one"  
"Beyond" I whispered as I fell into his chest. "It's amazing."  
"What are we just standing here for?" I asked excitedly grabbing his hand "Let's go!"

* * *

"Beyond" I yelled exuberantly holding the large blue teddy bear he won for me. "We've been on everything at least twice, can we pleeaase go on the Ferris wheel now?" He turned around and smiled weakly.  
"Are you sure?" He said. I was skeptical, remembering the phone conversation from earlier today. "Uh, yeah." I replied "why wouldn't I be?"  
He grabbed my hand and we slowly walked toward the center attraction.  
I stared up at the gargantuan wheel. I usually hated heights, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be scared my heart didn't even speed up. When we reached the line we stood behind an adorable elderly couple. They were rather squat and looked tired, but they had smiles a million miles wide in their faces. I caught Beyond staring at the older couple with a smirk. I nudged him at bit he then stood up straight.  
"Aren't they adorable?" I cooed  
"Whatever" he replied coldly attempting to cover his soft side. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes mocking him, taking a few steps forward in line, anxious to get on the attraction ahead. I looked back up at him. I thought again if the conversation I had overheard earlier that day. I felt my eyes water.  
I guess I forgot I was dealing with a killer.  
We moved forward in line, we were almost to the beginning, I faked excitement with an enthusiastic bounce. Beyond looked at me, curious about the sudden change in mood. "Sorry, I'm just to excited" I said with a gleeful smile." He chuckled and looked ahead again.  
Finally it was our turn. "Come on come on" I exclaimed to Beyond grabbing his hand. I rushed to get the largest car possible, ensuring nothing would happen, just as I was about to get inside Beyond called me to the smaller car. I went obediently.

_Fuck_

"What's wrong?" Beyond asked me with a caring look. I didn't respond. "Cheer up, tonight is a great night." He assured me putting his arm around me. The ride engineers came around and closed the doors. Beyond made eye contact with ours and nodded his head. Just as I was about to question this action the ride jerked us forward. I looked out of our car and saw the brilliant lights of the fair. As we ascended Beyond shifted and became more and more nervous. Soon we stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. "Beyond...?" I asked slightly afraid. "What's going on?"  
He stood up and looked at me. "Julie, the time we have on this Earth is short" he said, slightly nervous.  
Wait what?  
I looked at him slightly nervous. He pulled me to my feet and I steed even more nervously into his eyes. "And I know our reunion was unorthodox" he continued

_You got that right..._

"But I need to do this." I get my heart rate increase.

_ShitShitShit_!

He then got on one knee "Julia Avedelia Cadwell" he spoke smoothly grasping my hand and pulling a little blue box from his pocket  
"Will you marry me?"


End file.
